


Kiss me?

by Newagenewbarricade



Series: Ar lath ma [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, slight miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emairi has a vague plan, it goes somewhat accordingly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouveyrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/gifts).



Emairi had spent nearly the entire day helping his sister mix up potions and sort herbs, he wasn’t going to stop smelling like elfroot for a week he just knew it. His mind has long since wandered to the ginger elf standing just a few yards away, Emairi felt his stomach flip as he realized he was once again, staring.

                “You go on I’ll finish this myself.” Ellana said, noticing Emairi’s gaze had wandered to more appealing things than herbs.

                Emairi pretended he wasn’t blushing as he got up from the spot they’d been working at since dawn. He made his way over to Camris.

                “Camris, care to go into the forest with me? I want to show you something!” Emairi said, hoping his infatuation wasn’t clouding his tone of voice as much as it had seemed to be clouding his thoughts as of late.

                “Better not be any spiders.” Camris said.

                “Do you think I’d be suggesting we go anywhere spidery? Gods Camris I thought you knew me better than that!” Emairi said gripping his chest with a dramatic flair.

                Camris smirked and rolled his eyes only a little bit, “Alright lethallin, lead the way.” He said.

                Emairi grabbed Camris’ hand and lead him away from the camp. They both knew the path to the lake like the back of their hands, but Camris didn’t know that’s where they were going.

                “Try and keep up!” Emairi called as he ran forward, letting go of Camris’ hand.

                “By the Dread Wolf Em!” Camris called as he ran to keep up with Emairi.

                “What, am I too fast for you?” Emairi taunted, running backwards through the forest.

                “Watch out!” Camris called, pointing at something.

                By the time Emairi got the memo his head had hit the back of the tree, it wasn’t hard exactly but it definitely wasn’t how Emairi wanted this endeavor to start.

                “Fuck me that hurt.” Emairi muttered, rubbing his hand along the back of his head, luckily he wasn’t bleeding that would’ve been even more embarrassing.

                “Are you okay?” Camris asked, his fingers barely touched Emairi’s hand and yet Emairi had to look away to hide the furious blush on his face,

                “I’m fine Cam honest, just follow me.” Emairi said, running _forward_ this time.

                “You sure you should be running?” Camris asked.

                “I’m fine _mamae._ ” Emairi taunted once more.

                “Are we nearly there?” Camris asked.

                “Yes.” Emairi stopped, allowing Camris to catch up with him, “I want you to close your eyes.” Emairi asked.

                “What?” Camris asked.

                “You heard me.” Emairi took Camris’s hand in his own, “Don’t you trust me?” He asked.

                Camris sighed in defeat, “Alright, if you lead me into a tree though.” Camris warned.

                “Wouldn’t dream of it ma halla.” Emairi said, hoping Camris wouldn’t notice the endearment.

                Emairi led Camris through the woods, by the time he had guided them to the lake it was sunset, just what he’d been hoping for.

                “Here we are.” Emairi said as he reluctantly let go of Camris’s hand.

                Camris opened his eyes, “The Lake? We’ve been here hundreds of times Em…”

                “Just wait till it gets dark, I promise it’ll be worth it.” Emairi assured Camris as he sat down on the edge of the lake.

                “Alright.” Camris said as he sat next to Emairi.

                The two of them sat in silence as the sun set below the treeline. As the sky went from pinkish orange to the black of night the lake too reflected a change. The lake was full of small blue glowing fish, they almost mirrored the stars in the night sky.

                “Wow.” Camris said in awe at the sight before him.

                “I knew you’d like it.” Emairi said, smiling at the look on Camris’s face.

                “Yeah, it’s beautiful.” Camris said, looking at Emairi this time.

“Kiss me?” Emairi blurted out. Immediately covering his mouth when he realized what he’d said.

                He couldn’t even look at Camris, he’d definitely made a fool of himself this time. Camris moved Emairi’s hand away from his face, Emairi glanced at him and saw Camris was blushing too, biting his lip as he spoke, “Wow uh, I wasn’t expecting that.”

                “I’m sorry forget I ever said anything I don’t want to make things awkward.” Emairi said, hoping he didn’t sound too crestfallen.

                Camris cupped Emairi’s face and kissed him.

                “Oh shit did I just make things awkward?” Camris asked.

                Emairi was blushing more than ever before,

“No,” Emairi bit his lip, “I think you just made things a lot better.” He kissed Camris again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tj send me many prompts for camairi and this was one of them "kiss me" camris is tj's and emairi is mine! My tumblr is alinnsurana and tj's is archdemoned. Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
